


Moving On

by Heartensoul



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartensoul/pseuds/Heartensoul
Summary: Wolfram prepares himself for Yuuri's wedding.
Relationships: Flurin Gilbert/Shibuya Yuuri, Wolfram von Bielefeld & Shibuya Yuuri
Kudos: 5





	Moving On

Title: Moving On  
Rating: G  
Character/Pairing: Wolfram-centric; Wolfram+Yuuri mentioned, Yuuri/Flurin

\---

Wolfram watched from his bedroom window as the castle’s staff hurried through the court as though the place were on fire. After all, it wasn't every day that the Maou got married, and it was certain that the ceremony needed to go beautifully and without a hitch.

On this day, Wolfram had imagined he would be a nervous wreck as he prepared himself for the ceremony. In his head he saw his mother fussing over the small creases of his suit--or perhaps even a dress if Yuuri had wished it--while Gunter stood to the side, lecturing him on the procedures of the ceremony. Conrad would be standing in the doorway, having just come back to check on Yuuri (a nervous wreck himself, of course), and he would simply smile in the way he always did. Wolfram would see that smile and would breathe a silent sigh of relief knowing that everything was going to go perfectly. And it would, and he and Yuuri would be happy.

In his head, the scene played out many times through his long engagement with Yuuri, and he had never doubted that one day it would become a reality. Which was why standing in his bedroom in his formal suit watching a wedding be put together that he would take no part in left him feeling hollow.

Of course, he was taking it rather well, he told himself. He had been given enough time to absorb the fact that he would not be marrying Yuuri that day; he could remember the moment with painful clarity.

Yuuri had requested that the two of them retire early one night and he had just told Wolfram in his usual idiotic fashion, because goodness knows the man was never good with pretty words. He had obviously been prepared for a physical attack from his then-estranged fiancée, because he took some precautious steps back to make some room between them. 

But Wolfram didn't have the energy at that moment to lash out. Everything had felt so heavy: his limps, his thoughts, his heart. He tried to be angry, tried to shift his feelings to all the time that had been wasted on the stupid wimp. How could Yuuri not come to love him after all this time?

"Wolfram, I'm sorry," the Maou had merely said. It felt like such an inadequate response in comparison to the pain Wolfram was feeling, but when he finally managed to look at the other man he knew that Yuuri meant what he said and was feeling some of that pain, too.

In the end, he reasoned that no matter how much time passed, his love for Yuuri could never be considered a waste. 

Months had passed since that night, and the pain of rejection had lessened only a little. Regardless, Wolfram had promised Yuuri that he would be there that day to watch him marry Caloria's ruler, Flurin Gilbert. Yuuri had seemed so happy when he had said that, it temporarily ebbed the pain.

He didn't want to admit it, but it was a good match. Politically, the bond between Shin Makoku and Caloria would be sealed with the marriage and the fight for an alliance between all humans and Mazoku would be a step closer to reality. In regards to personality, Yuuri and Flurin made a good match as well; they were both kind rulers and always had the people's well-being as their first priority. Relying on each other would only make them better rulers, Wolfram had no doubt about that. He just wasn't going to share that openly with anyone. 

"Wolfram."

The soldier froze in his position by the window ledge, unsure whether he should turn around or not. By this time Yuuri would be in his royal clothes especially made for that day, looking handsome and smiling with excitement. He was not sure he could face him looking like that, knowing he was wearing them--those clothes, that smile--for someone else.

"What is it, Wimp?" He settled for turning around halfway, shutting his eyes like he was annoyed by the intrusion.

But Yuuri stepped into the room anyway, making himself comfortable in Wolfram's personal space. Wolfram had no choice but to finally open his eyes, and was relieved to see that the king was still in his usual garb.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"Ahaha...yeah, probably," Yuuri replied sheepishly. His face quickly changed though, his eyes shifting into a soft gaze that allowed Wolfram to know what was coming before the words even left Yuuri's lips.

"I'll understand, you know, if you don't want to come. I mean, I want you there, really. But I understand. If you don't come, I mean."

Even today, Yuuri was thinking about others instead of himself. Idiot.

"Idiot," Wolfram voiced his thoughts. "Of course I want to be there. Who else is going to make sure you don't screw up?"

"Yeah, I guess you’re right," Yuuri smiled. "Okay then. I'm going to get going."

"You better not be late and make a bad impression on all the guests!" Wolfram warned, and smiled back.

Yuuri hurried off with a laugh and a wave, kind enough not to mention the tears beginning to trace along the rim of the blonde's eyelashes.

Yes, the pain had lessened, but a little more time was needed. He would be okay, though; they both would.

\-----

With only thirty minutes until the ceremony began, Wolfram was buttoning up his cufflinks when there was a knock at the door.

 _'If this is Yuuri again, I'm going to knock him upside the head and drag him to the ceremony myself,'_ he thought, glaring at the door as if daring the Maou to be on the other side.

However, it was another dark-haired man who stood patiently waiting when he opened the door.

“Your Highness," Wolfram greeted, trying to hide the surprise in his voice.

“Sir von Bielefeld," the Great Sage greeted in return. "It seems that my company for tonight has abandoned me. I was wondering if you cared to join me for the ceremony?"

Wolfram blinked. The request was innocent enough, but he wondered what people would think seeing him with the Great Sage so soon after being jilted by the Maou. It might cause quite a commotion, especially among the hired help, who were known for their gossip.

Wolfram smirked at the idea; it was certainly more appealing than having them feel sorry for him. Besides, spending the evening with someone who was in many ways the polar opposite of Yuuri, excluding being from the same world, was appealing in its own right.

"I'll take you up on that offer, Your Highness," he finally replied as he stepped out into the hall. "But no funny business, pervert."

Murata laughed his agreement, and the two set off to go watch the Maou get married to--of all things--a female.


End file.
